Stegosaurus
|-|Stegosaurus= Informatiom The Stegosaurus '(Steg-oh-soar-uhs) (roofed lizard) is a large Stegosaurid dinosaur with roof-like plates on its back. Appearance The ''Stegosaurus is light green, with darker green stripes running along it's back. The plates are orange, with a dark grey around the edges. The beak is also orange. The toes and thagomizers (tail spikes) are white. Trivia * '''Stegosaurus is the state fossil of Colorado. * There's an error in Stegosaurus' description, Stegosaurus is a Stegosaurid, not an Ankylosaurid. It is a "common" mistake because of how similar these two kinds of dinosaurs act, but a stegosaurid most likely had spikes instead of armor plates found more commonly on Ankylosaurids. * There are some players that suffer a glitch that allows them to be able to select Classic Skins and Game-pass skins without actually having owned or bought the game-pass, but they sadly cannot play as it when they spawn in. |-|Classic Stegosaurus= Information TBA Appearance The classic Stegosaurus is dark green, with orange plates and white toes, beak, and thagamizers. This skin is quite blocky, and was the reason most people didn't buy Stegosaurus. Trivia *Classic Stegosaurus typically spawned in groups as a common NPC; however, due to the AI animation update, they no longer do. |-|Maceball= Information It was one of the most valuable skins in the game (Although now common because of the Halloween beams), as not many people bought the Maceball Stegosaurus when it was on sale. You could have given a Psychoceratops, a Giant Albino Baryonyx, along with this, to get a Megavore. Maceball Stegosaurus has a remodel that isn't being used right now and has been done for awhile. Appearance The Maceball Stegosaurus is a grey and black limited dinosaur skin with black spikes and a mace ball on the tip of its tail. The plates on its back strongly resemble the plates that the Hothead Megavore has on its back. Trivia *The Maceball Stegosaurus has better range than the default Stegosaurus skin. *The Maceball stegosaurus' value has dropped abysmally due to the fact it came back on Halloween 2018. |-|Snowflake= Information The Snowflake Stegosaurus is a limited dinosaur skin which was obtainable from a randomly spawning gift in the Winter Map during the Christmas 2016 event. Appearance Its plates are replaced by large, light blue snowflakes, and the tip of its tail is replaced by 4 decorated Christmas Trees. Its body is white with ripple-like patterns, resembling a snow drift. It leaves a floating trail of snowflakes that resemble the ones on its back. |-|Plush= Information TBA Appearance The Stegosaurus Plush is an olive-green stegosaurus with orange plates. It came out at the same time as the other plushies and is only obtainable through the Plush Egg or trading. Like all other plushies it "bleeds" stuffing instead of blood. Trivia *This skin is part of the Plush Egg Collection. *This skin has a 13.333% random chance of hatching. |-|Disco= Information The Disco Stegosaurus is a skin for the Stegosaurus that was released as part of the Art Event in May of 2017. Appearance The plates on its back are bright, neon colors, and the tip of its tail is a bright white ball, resembling a disco ball. The head is purple, and the Disco Stegosaurus is wearing sunglasses and a large afro like a wig. The Disco Stegosaurus has a large gold chain wrapping around the center of its body. Using it's AOE attack, the Disco Stegosaurus jumps on its back and spins around, damaging everything in its radius. In its idle animation it moves its legs and once in a while turns backward. Trivia *Despite coming in first place during the Art Contest, it is the least used and least valuable Art Skin in the game right now. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaurs with Skins That Won Art Contests Category:Dinosaurs with Plush Skins Category:Thyreophorans Category:Stegosaurids Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Ornithischians Category:Dinosaurs with Bleed